1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed in general to field of information processing. In one aspect, the present invention relates to a system and method for wireless transmission using an adaptive transmit transmitter and receiver antenna arrays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems transmit and receive signals within a designated electromagnetic frequency spectrum, but capacity of the electromagnetic frequency spectrum is limited. As the demand for wireless communication systems continues to expand, there are increasing challenges to improve spectrum usage efficiency. To improve the communication capacity of the systems while reducing the sensitivity of the systems to noise and interference and limiting the power of the transmissions, a number of wireless communication techniques have been proposed, such as Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO), which is a transmission method involving multiple transmit antennas and multiple receive antennas. Various transmission strategies require the transmit array to have some level of knowledge concerning the channel response between each transmit antenna element and each receive antenna element, and are often referred to as “closed-loop” MIMO. For example, space division multiple access (SDMA) systems can be implemented as closed-loop systems to improve spectrum usage efficiency. SDMA has recently emerged as a popular technique for the next generation communication systems. SDMA based methods have been adopted in several current emerging standards such as IEEE 802.16 and the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP).
FIG. 1 depicts a wireless communication system 100 in which a transmitter 102 having a first antenna array 106 communicates with receiver 104 having a second antenna array 108, where each antenna array includes one or more antennas. The communication system 100 may be any type of wireless communication system, including but not limited to a MIMO system, SDMA system, CDMA system, OFDMA system, OFDM system, etc. In the communication system 100, the transmitter 102 may act as a base station, while the receiver 104 acts as a subscriber station, which can be virtually any type of wireless one-way or two-way communication device such as a cellular telephone, wireless equipped computer system, and wireless personal digital assistant. The signals communicated between transmitter 102 and receiver 104 can include voice, data, electronic mail, video, and other data, voice, and video signals.
As depicted in FIG. 1, the transmitter 102 transmits a signal data stream (e.g., signal s1) through one or more antennas 106 and over a channel H1 to a receiver 104, which combines the received signal from one or more receive antennas 108 to reconstruct the transmitted data. To transmit the signal s1, the transmitter 102 prepares a transmission signal, represented by the vector x1, for the signal s1. (Note: lower case bold variables indicate vectors and upper case BOLD variables indicate matrices). The transmission signal vector xi is transmitted via a channel represented by a channel matrix H1. The channel matrix H1 represents a channel gain between the transmitter antenna array 106 and the subscriber station antenna array 108. Thus, the channel matrix H1 can be represented by an N×k matrix of complex coefficients, where N is the number of antennas at the base station antenna array 106 and k is the number of antennas in the subscriber station antenna array 108. As will be appreciated, the channel matrix H1 can instead be represented by a k×N matrix of complex coefficients, in which case the matrix manipulation algorithms are adjusted accordingly so that, for example, the right singular vector calculation on a N×k channel matrix becomes a left singular vector calculation on a k×N channel matrix. The coefficients of the channel matrix H1 depend, at least in part, on the transmission characteristics of the medium, such as air, through which a signal is transmitted. A variety of methods may be used at the receiver to determine the channel matrix H1 coefficients, such as transmitting a known pilot signal to a receiver so that the receiver, knowing the pilot signal, can estimate the coefficients of the channel matrix H1 using well-known pilot estimation techniques. Alternatively, when the channel between the transmitter and receiver are reciprocal in both directions, the actual channel matrix H1 is known to the receiver and may also be known to the transmitter.
With conventional closed-loop MIMO systems, full broadband channel knowledge at the transmitter may be obtained by using uplink sounding techniques (e.g., with Time Division Duplexing (TDD) systems) and channel feedback techniques (e.g., with TDD or Frequency Division Duplexing (FDD) systems). Limited feedback methods, such as codebook-based beamforming weights selection, can reduce the amount of feedback as compared to full channel feedback, but the quantization techniques used in codebook systems to compress the channel feedback information can introduce errors in the feedback signal. Prior codebook-based solutions have used separate codebooks for each parameter being fed back, or have used codebooks which introduce loss in the link performance, increase the bit error rate or reduce the spectral efficiency.
Accordingly, an efficient feedback method is needed to provide the channel information to the transmitter using a codebook to reduce the size of the feedback signal while sustaining a minimal loss in link performance. There is also a need for an improved methodology for designing codebooks for use in a closed-loop system. In addition, there is a need for a system and methodology whereby codebooks are efficiently designed and used to provide channel information back to the transmitter/base station with reduced bit error rate and/or improved spectral efficiency. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional processes and technologies will become apparent to one of skill in the art after reviewing the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings and detailed description which follow.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for purposes of promoting and improving clarity and understanding. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the drawings to represent corresponding or analogous elements.